candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Failed
When the player fails to meet certain conditions in a level, for example, in jelly levels, if the player does not clear all the jellies, presses the quit button, or there are too few candies (usually happens in levels that do not spawn new candies such as level 129 and level 192, though it might happen when there is too many chocolates on the board or if a toffee tornado blocks the candy's entrance (like level 165 or old level 440)) or, when the candy bomb's move count reaches zero, or when Odus falls from the moon scale. Before failing a level, the "Oh No!" screen will be shown, then the player will be asked either to buy +5 moves booster or end the game with either End Game or the back arrow, which will show the level failed screen, as shown in the picture below. Also on HTML5 version, there will be one extra screen on a blue and white striped banner, stating that the player does not fulfil the objective . When the player fails a level, Tiffi will cry, and asks the player to try again (if the "Try again" button is pressed when the player has no more lives, the "No more lives" window will pop up instead) or just press the X button to go back to the map screen. The level failed screen will also tells the reason why the player fails a level, like in the picture on the gallery, the player gets a level failed screen because he/she does not collect all orders within the given moves (on mobile devices, the level failed screen does not show the exact reason why the player loses the level. E.g. a player in an ingredients level could lose because a candy bomb is about to explode but the level failed screen will show the player losing because the player did not bring down all the ingredients). Also when you fail a level, your life will decrease by one unless Live Forever is activated. Trivia *'There are currently eight possible ways to fail a level.' **Pressing the quit button. "You pressed the quit button!" ***You will lose a life immediately. **Running out of moves when you have not completed the target score in level. "You did not reach the target score!" (moves levels) **Running out of time when you have not completed the target score in level. "You did not reach the target score in time!" (timed levels) **Running out of moves when you have not completed the level objective. (non-moves/timed levels) **Having no more possible switches on the board (only happens when it cannot shuffle because of not enough candies on the board and there are no more moves to match). However, the message will say "You had no more possible switches" and the player has no option to continue the level. **The candy bomb's move count reaches zero. "You did not remove the bomb in time!" (for levels with candy bombs in board). **Odus falls from the moon scale. "Odus fell off the moon!" (for Dreamworld levels) **Destroying the magic mixer before meeting a certain order as long as they only come or created from them. The screen then says "Level not completable. You destroyed the Magic Mixer." *On Samsung Galaxy devices, if you press the back or quit button during a game, or if you run out of moves, you can check the remaining battery power and the current time. Useful if you need to check what time it is now or if you need to charge your device. As of Android 4.4 KitKat, it applies to all devices. You can pull down the notification bar to check your unread messages without having to leave the game! *The background is purple instead of cream (or pink on web version) in Dreamworld levels (Web and Mobile 1.58< only). *When you fail a level because of bombs, the reason for failure is, "You did not remove the bomb in time!" on web. However, in mobile, failing a level because of bombs would show the reason as, "You did not (clear all the jelly/bring down all ingredients/finish all the orders/reach the target score/reach the target score in time)". This is the same case when you fail a level because of Odus falling off the moon scale, except that on web, the reason would be "Odus fell off the moon!". *On web, failing a moves level says, "Out of moves! You failed to reach the target score!". Gallery Game Over.png|Don't cry, Tiffi, when I fail to collect all orders.... Gameovernomoves.png|When the player has only one move left and no more possible switches. GameOverBombExploded.png|When a player failed to remove a candy bomb before it exploded. Also notice the purple colour scheme, which is for Dreamworld levels. Game Over animation.gif|Level Failed screen (animation) Reality level 440 no switches.png|When the player has only one move left and no more possible switches. (HTML5 version) Image001.jpg|Keep trying! Also notice the notification bar at the top, showing all notifications, remaining battery power, and current time. So close!.jpg|Did not fulfil the requirements of the episode! (HTML5 version) Screenshot_2014-03-12-23-25-12.png|The new Out of Moves screen in the March 11th update, showing that the player just needs one more jelly to complete the level. Also notice the notification bar at the top. Jelly game over candy bomb.png|Failed jelly levels on HTML5 version. Note that the reasons stated are different. Ingredients game over candy bomb.png|Failed ingredients levels on HTML5 version. Note that the reasons stated are different. Screenshot 2015-08-19-22-44-11.png|Failed timed levels on HTML5 version. Note that the reasons stated are different. Screenshot 2015-08-20-11-26-21.png|Failed Dreamworld levels on HTML5 version because Odus fell down. Note that the reasons stated are different. Hex web failure.png|When a player fails a Hexagon Level (web) Hex mobile failure.png|When a player fails a Hexagon Level (mobile) No possible switches.gif|No more possible switches! Why? Level failed.png|Level failed banner (mobile) Level failed outro facebook.png|Level failed! (Facebook) ru:Поражение Category:Elements